You'll Be Safe Here
by hischameleon
Summary: Stinger didn't know, but Hammie was slowly breaking through the walls he had built between him and them.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it, where is she?" Stinger says, looking everywhere at the corridors of the Big Moraimarz.

After searching around at least nearly an hour, Stinger stumble upon the green Kyuranger and a few low-level magistrates a few meters away, Stinger quickly hid himself behind the wall and sneaks a peak at them. To Stinger, it seemed like the conversation between the female ninja and between the magistrates hadn't been going to well, before he could have time to butt in, a fight on the ship has already started.

Stinger doesn't even have time to think before the fight is over, he saw the green-dressed girl kick the first magistrate that tried to land a hit on her, she threw several punches to the second, and she hit the third one with her knee on its chest before grabbing it's arm to push it and drag the the other two down.

"Guess she didn't need my help after all." Stinger started to lower his tail down, but then several invaders suddenly swarmed all over the place and two more magistrates came in, surrounding the green Kyuranger.

"Ah mou!" He saw the green Kyuranger groan. She managed to destroy half of the invaders who swarmed in, it was going well until two landed a hit on her and then the hits continued leaving her badly damaged on the ground. Stinger noticed that the two left magistrates here in this room seemed off and quickly jumped to conclusions that those monsters were drunk. This was true when Stinger saw the first magistrate lift up the girl into a headlock, and then the second magistrate was running up her leggings then up her skirt—

"HEY!" Stinger shouted and quickly jumped in, his tail darting out and stabbed the two magistrate. Released from the tight grip of the magistrate, the green Kyuranger fell down on her knees, but Stinger caught her. Stinger kicked the magistrate that was running his hand along her thighs farther away from the green Kyuranger. Stinger looked at her, who was clutching her arm that got hit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The magistrate said drunkly as he staggered backwards. Stinger scoffed at the two of them, switching to give glares. "And what the hell do you think you're doing you fucking perverts?" Stinger gently placed her on the floor. "Stinger...?" Stinger heard her weakly whisper his name.

The two remaining aimed themselves at Stinger, who quickly avoided them, his tail swinging.

"Don't think highly of yourself just because you're Elidoron's lackey!" The first one was swinging at Stinger as he brought out his Kyu Spear. Stinger quickly finished it off. The second one did the same, but managed to get a hit on Stinger. Stinger looked at his collarbone and noticed there's blood, but it was barely visible beneath the layers of his cloak and shirt. "Damn it." Stinger cursed under his breath. Stinger darts out his tail and stabbed it on the magistrate's chest and slams the monster on the wall.

He saw the girl slowly sitting up, regaining more consciousness. Stinger went to the magistrate and grabs the collar of it, lifting him up the wall. "Listen, I'm not going to tell Elidoron about the mess you created and what you did to our... prisoner. Next time I won't go easy on you." Stinger gives the magistrate a cold glare. "You call that easy?— waaaah!" The magistrate mutters and was quickly thrown over the side by Stinger. Stinger then went to the green Kyuranger who was startled at what happened. Stinger offers his hand but she ignored it and stood up by her own.

The green Kyuranger was still badly damaged, so her feet then staggered and fell down again. Stinger rolls his eyes and crouches down to carry her bridal-style. "Hey! What are you doing—" the green Kyuranger says as she was being lifted up. Stinger decides to ignore her and begins to carry her back to where she's supposed to be.

* * *

"Remove your jacket."

"What? Why—"

"Just do it, Hammie." Stinger says as he grabs the cloth. "How the you know my name?" Hami questions with a wince as she removed her jacket. "Your teammates shouting your name was enough for me to know."

As Hammie removes her jacket, her eyes widens as she saw blood staining her white shirt. Stinger stands close to where Hammie is sitting at. Stinger sits close to her and gently rolls up the sleeve of her shirt. He saw Hami wince again. Stinger gently dabs the damp cloth he took. Hammie exhales exhales between her teeth but still shows pain from her expression. "You do know you could shout if you want."

Hammie blushes but her face turned into an offended expression. She stutters before saying her sentence, "Like I would!"

After a few minutes of probably an 'awkward' silence and Stinger trying to fix Hammie's injuries, Hammie smiles and speaks up, "So you do have a kind side."

Stinger glanced at Hammie to see her giggling before looking away. Stinger could feel the warmth running up on his face but he still kept his emotion neutral.

"Don't take this the wrong way."

After wrapping Hammie up gently with the bandaged, he tossed her green rebellion jacket back to her. Stinger walks out of the room, almost leaving Hammie alone.

"You..." Hammie stands from the chair. "You're with Jark Matter," Curiosity can be heard through her voice. Stinger paused for a bit, though he kept his emotion blank like all the time.

"Why didn't you just let them kill me right on the spot? You also had the chance to kill me, a Kyuranger, one of Jark Matter's despised enemies."

"Whether I'm good or evil, it doesn't matter." Stinger simply says and begins to leave.

"Wait!" Hammie shouts. Stinger turns around, waiting for her to speak.

"I still believe... that you can become one of us."

* * *

"Stinger—!" was the person Hammie was expecting, except it was Elidoron came fell down to the ground, trying to catch her breath.

Half-losing her consciousness, she saw two invader come up to her, and lifts both of her arms and drags her away from the room. She tried to break out of the invader's grip, but fails as she was already weak from Elidoron beating her up few moments ago. Vision blurry, but she swears she saw Stinger appear, staring at her a little bit then leaves, going to Elidoron she guesses.

Stinger was walking along the corridors of the moraimarz ship. He saw two footsoldiers heading to the place where 'they' left Hammie. Stinger immediately tried to walk up to the invaders, he stopped his tracks when he heard shriek. "What the hell." Stinger followed again, to see why that girl was screaming. When he got there, he saw the two goons from earlier carrying, or you would call it dragging her along the floor. He stared at her for a moment, before going to the rest of the room to see who did that. Stinger stopped when he saw Elidoron.

"Stinger." Elidoron said before walking past him.

"What did you to her?" Stinger said, following behind him.

"Don't tell me you're worried for that little bastard."

"Do I look like I care? I don't give a damn about those Kyurangers." Stinger simply said.

"Then see for yourself." Elidoron said suspiciously. Stinger stopped and wondered why Elidoron said that. He rolled his eyes and shrugged off that question in his mind. He proceeded to the place where all Jark Matter members are supposed to meet.

He saw three people chained up to these weird polls. Hammie and the two kids— ohright. He had forgotten he talked to the kids after he left Hammie.

He went in front of Hammie stayed right on that spot. Stinger heard some noise moving.

So Hammie was awake.

Waking up, she felt dizzy. She looked around as she found herself in huge room, the noticed she was tied up with tight chains. She noticed in front of her was Stinger facing her with his back.

"Stinger? What is he doing here...?" Hammie wondered. She got distracted from her thoughts on how possibly she could escape this, she turned to see those two boys from the earth who had protected her, Lucky and the others yesterday. Kotaro and Jiro.

"Oba-chan!" She heard Kotaro whisper but enough for her to hear since the thing they're tied up to was too close together. She got irritated when Kotaro called her 'oba-chan' again, but her anger right now was focused on Jark Matter, using her feet, since both of her arms were tied up, she kicked Stinger's back, which got his attention. When he turned back to look at her, it was still the emotionless look he'd worn everyday.

"HEY—" Hammie raised her voice up but Stinger put a finger on her lips, shutting her up.

"Be quiet or I'll beat up your ass like what those Malistrates did to you. Now shut up."

Hammie shook her head to remove Stinger's finger. She spoke this time, in a more quiet way.

"What the hell? I literally sacrificed myself so you take me instead instead of those innocent children. Why did you take them?"

"You're fooling yourself. You think Jark Matter would agree on that matter?" Stinger said with a glare, then looking back to the way where he was.

"What you said last night was nonsense. Just because I stitched you up doesn't mean I already care about you." Stinger said before moving away from her. Hammie bit her lip and didn't say anything.

They arrived at Earth, now just waiting for the other 7 Kyurangers to come.

Hammie smiled as she saw Lucky and the others arrive. "C'mon Lucky.." Hammie says in her mind as she got a little hope back from being rescued.

"Let go of Hammie and the children." Lucky says, gaze focused on Stinger.

"Your globes." Stinger says in a tone saying he's bored.

Lucky and the other 6 throw away their globes. Hammie turned to look at Elidoron laughing, it's probably the worst sound in the universe. "You all are fools."

Hammie saw Elidoron move his spear towards Lucky, Hammie shouts to warn them.

"WATCH OUT!"

It was too late, Elidoron had blasting them until they had fallen to the ground. Hammie shouts her teammates name, who had fallen to the ground. Then she felt the chains that tied her up were loosened a bit, enough to break free.

"What...?" Hammie questioned herself as she looked at Stinger. "Did he do this?"

"Being saviors has made you naïve. Stinger! Show them what happens to all who defy Jark Matter. Kill the children."

"I refuse."

Hammie stares at him, a smile forming in her face. So does Lucky.

"What?" Elidoron darkly stares at him.

"I don't kill children."

Elidoron then suddenly lunges himself at Stinger. Way too fast. Hammie got out of the chain and tried to run to Stinger, but a bunch of invaders suddenly grabbed her. Hammie had tried to yank them off, but failed. There were too many of them. Hammie sees Stinger bowing over, lips bleeding from Elidoron. The spear over on his back. Elidoron sputters in fury, kicking Stinger farther away. "Stinger!" Hammie shouted.

"If you won't do it. Then I will." Elidoron stomps over not to the children but Hammie. Elidoron raises his spear, ready to kill Hammie. Hammie realizes what the monster was about to do. The invaders were still on her body, so she can't break free. Hammie looks away and closes her eyes.

...

Hammie heard a violent 'tug', opens her eyes to see a tail on the spear. Hammie grabs all of her strength and manages to kick away the invaders. She runs off to Kotaro and Jiro, freeing them both. Hammie then fights the malistrates that were blocking their way. "Get to safety. I'll handle them" Hammie whispers. Kotaro nods, and runs away with his brother.

"You dare betray Jark Matter—" Before Elidoron can finish his sentence, Stinger punched him away.

"Betray?" Stinger scoffs, wiping his blood on his face away. "Hardly. You just pissed me off." Stinger hardens his voice. When Hammie looks at Stinger, she can see a smirk forming on his face, even through the blood.

Hammie takes the chance to grab all 7 kyutamas, and runs to Lucky. Hammie threw the globes, each one of them catching it.

Stinger quickly joined them, all nine forming a straight line.

"I knew it! You were good!" Kotaro said, who was in between Lucky and Stinger.

"Talk about Lucky!" Lucky said, smiling. "Now we've got all nine!"

"How is this Lucky?"

Hammie looked at him. She smiled as she saw all nine all gathered. Now they can take down Jark Matter. But there's one thing that shocked her.

"I'm a spy." Stinger says, as the others including her looked in his direction shocked. Hammie went to Stinger's side and hits him in the arm. "Huh? You were a spy all along?" Hammie crossed her arms, pouting.

Raptor took a step forward. "How come the commander didn't tell us?" Raptor looks at Stinger curiously, then their blasters suddenly beeping.

"Oh yeah right! I forgot, Stinger was a spy I sent to infiltrate Jark Matter."

The Kyurangers- except for Stinget, groaned in unison. Although Stinger says nothing. He turns to look at Kotaro and his brother.

"Get to safety."

Kotaro beams. "Thanks, Mr. Scorpion! Thanks, oba-chan!" He takes hold of his little brother and drags him away from the battle. "Huh? Kotaro—!" Hammie says but stopped by Spada. "Hammie-chan, c'mon." Hammie pouts her lips.

* * *

After the battle with Elidoron ended, the Kyurangers went back to the Orion to rest.

"Aaah! It feels good to be back." Hammie stretches her arms while walking down the

stairs.

"Welcome back Hammie-chan." Spada says as he flashes a smile at her, glad to have his little sister-like back.

"Oh yeah, what happened back there at Jark Matter with Stinger?" Lucky asks, curiosity printed on his face.

Before saying a word, Hammie remembers something back at the battle when Stinger approached her when they finished off all of the goons.

 _"Hammie. Can you not tell anyone on the team what happened between us yesterday?"_

 _"Eh? Uh..." Stinger leaves before Hammie can construct a full sentence._

"Nothing much." Hammie smiles as she remembers the stuff that she and the scorpion warrior went through yesterday.

Looking around, she noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Stinger?"

And then they receive a call from someone. Shou Ronpo answered the call as the holographic screen appeared with Stinger.

Stinger then explained why he was staying on Earth. Hammie was disappointed that she won't be able to see him soon, but the commander says he'll be back in case of emergencies, or at least he was done with his report.

For now, Hammie was glad Stinger had joined the team.

* * *

 **Hello, it's been awhile since I've written a story here on (and if you follow me on IG, this isn't new lmao but I wanted to post it here ^_^)**

 **I'm sorry if I made any errors, hope you leave a review! Criticism is okay :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_/ uh, just a bit warning that this is a bit confusing I guess once you get to the middle but wAtCh oUt fOr tHe pUnS /_

Both of them didn't expect that someone would be awake at this hour in the middle of the night.

"Ow!" A loud thud echoed in the hallway, but the sound wasn't that loud enough to wake up the others.

Hammie rubbed her eyes and her vision got slightly better in the dark as she saw the person she had bumped into.

"Stinger?" Hammie stared at him as he slowly stand up from the cold floor, still mind-fogged. She got up from the floor too, picking up the penguin plushie that she had dropped when she bumped into Stinger. Hammie saw Stinger was holding a white plastic bad that had some stuff in it. Food? She assumes as they were not that far away from the kitchen. But more importantly, "You're... back."

"I am." Stinger said as he strode away from Hammie. "You're staying here right?" Hammie followed him, walking in the dimly-lighted corridor. Hammie stopped as she felt him stop too, before she can bump into him again. "I don't really have a place to crash in at Earth." He said, leaning to the wall. "Why are you still awake at this hour?"

"Nothing, I just..." Hammie said as passed by him slowly going to main entrance of the room where they usually stay in, the door automatically opened, as the view of the earth appeared. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all." Hammie took a step inside, she felt Stinger went in too. Hammie didn't really care much about the person she's with at the moment, she went by the pool table and sat on one of the chairs, mainly the green one as it matches with her pajamas. She placed the penguin plushie on the pool table, and leaned over her arm to rest her head. The next thing she knew is that, she had fallen asleep.

Stinger didn't follow her any further into the room, and instead went back to his own room in the Orion to rest his body. He took a shower and put on some clean clothes before throwing his body onto the bed.

His stomach rumbled as he remembered that he still haven't had his dinner. Stinger looked at the table beside him and found nothing but his seiza blaster. Where was the plastic bag that he brought along before he bumped into Hammie? Ah. He must've left it inside the main room of the Orion.

Stinger walked back to that room and where Hammie was. The huge holographic screen that displays the time greeted him, along with the soft light the earth was giving. He took the white plastic bag from the block couch. He turned to see Hammie was still there on the pool table. Stinger walked down the stairs to check in her. Hammie was leaning over the table, and with her hair untied, it was hard to see her face. Stinger slowly pushes away the bangs that covered her face and saw that she was asleep, half-smiling.

Looking at the time, it was 2:30 AM. She's supposed to be in her room. All rangers should've been in their rooms by now (unless they're on night shift or an attack occurs by night.)

Carefully as he could, Stinger did his best to carefully carry her (bridal-style) like last time.

 _"Stinger?! Hey! What are you doing—"_

 _Stinger carefully lifts her up in his arms. He rolls his eyes ignoring Hammie's complaint that she can walk by her own._

As carefully as he could without waking her up, he carried her back to her own room.

* * *

Hammie was scrolling through her datapad to see the collections she had gathered about the nature of earth until she heard a knock on her door. She turned it off and returned it to where it belongs.

"Who's there?" Hammie said loudly for the person to hear on the other side.

"It's me, Spada! Commander told us to gather at the main."

"Ok!"

She stood up from her bed and left her room. On the way to the main, she collided with someone else, again.

"Ow! Watch where you're going—"

"I should be the one telling you that, idiot."

Hammie looked up to see Stinger glaring at her. However, the first thing she noticed about him is that he wasn't wearing the white cloak the first time she first saw him on the deserted planet. Instead it was an Orange jacket from the rebellion.

"I'm not an idiot—!"

"Oh! Stinger! Hammie!" Lucky appeared from behind, grabbing the two in his arms, and dragging them both inside the room.

"Glad you're here!"

"Lucky—" Hammie removes his arm from her shoulder while Stinger shoves off Lucky's other arm, annoyed.

"Stinger! Glad you're back. Show us your report."

Stinger obeys Shou's command and nods, he grabbed his datapad and connected it to the Orion. There, the holographic screen appeared over the pool table and two Jark Matter members were showed. Hammie sits down at the chair next to Lucky and Garu. Looking up the screen, "Jark Matter perhaps?" Garu said as placed his hands over the edge of the pool table. "Yeah." Stinger said. Stinger scrolled to the left of his datapad, and the screen showed the footage of him fighting the two.

"They said that they were looking for the Kyurangers," Stinger said, closing the tab.

"Commander do you know those two?"

"Yeah," Shou said, standing up. "Ikagen and Madako. Jark Matter's top assassins. Those two are pretty dangerous, I would not recommend fighting them... yet."

"Yet?" Lucky questions as he watched Shou Ronpo take the Kyulette and placed it in the middle of the pool table.

"Well, for now I want you to focus on this mission. Raptor." Shou signals and Raptor turns on her tab. Several pictures on the screen appeared, a structure (building) and several bodies that looked like they were frozen to death.

"Mamma mia! What happened to those people?" Spada utterly said, shocked.

"Apparently, this town's daikaan can transport people into that creepy small building or something and people who goes in it will freeze to death." Raptor explained.

"But why are people ending up on the streets?" Hammie pointed out to the pictures, one was hanging in an electric post, three were on the streets, dead.

"Jark Matter are probably just throwing them around, geez this crazy." Balance said.

"More importantly, why are Jark Matter killing people instead of collecting the Earth's planetium?"'

"That's why I want to you to investigate this case and defeat this monster as soon as possible."

Everyone gathered up to put their Kyutamas in the Kyulette. Shou proceeds to spin it until 5 globes came out of the the gadget.

The globes glowed out their respective colors, red, orange, green, silver, yellow meaning Lucky, Stinger, Hammie, Naga and Spada were chosen.

"Yossha Lucky!" , "Yay!" Stinger didn't really gave attention and went upstairs to leave the room, going to where his voyager is docked in.

Lucky and the other four followed not so after.

* * *

Not long after their voyagers had land on the surface, a lot of people were already running and screaming for help.

"What's going on?" Lucky looked around.

"It must be the daikaan chasing after people..." Naga said.

The Kyurangers became worried that some people might already have been sent to that creepy mansion. They ran through the crowd and saw the monster Shou Ronpo was talking about.

"Oh! Kyurangers, you've finally arrived." The Jark Matter general said, holding a human in his hand. The malistrate the human to the Kyurangers. Stinger catches the man and leads him to safety.

The daikaan snapped his fingers and Invaders appears from the sky and begins to charge torwards the rangers. Lucky and the 5 transforms quickly as they block the goon's attack. Hammie went invisible as she went to the daikaan. However, as she went behind his back, the daikaan grabbed her neck, causing her to be visible by sight again.

"Hammie!" The 4 boys shouted. Stinger, who was the closest, immediately finished off the invader he was fighting and went to the daikaan.

"Guess you're the one huh?" The daikaan smirked.

"Let... go!" Hammie struggled for air.

Stinger sneaked up behind the daikaan, slashing it's back. The monster wasn't aware, he got hurt by Stinger, the daikaan let go of Hammie, Hammie staggered in her place. Stinger went up to her to keep her steady. "I'm okay." Hammie said.

Angrily, the daikaan got up and grabbed it's weapon. The weapon shined a light to Stinger and Hammie, unaware that the daikaan got back up.

"What's going on—"

A blue-ish aura surrounded Stinger and Hammie. The two felt dizzy and feels like disappearing to thin air.

"Stinger! Hammie!" Lucky shouted as he got to the place where they had been standing.

Lucky had tried to grab Hammie's hand but...

Stinger and Hammie suddenly disappeared from sight. Spada, Naga witnessed it as they finally finished off the invaders.

"What did you do to them?!"

"Well, unlucky for them, they're about to meet their death." The daikaan said.

"You've got 5 hours to find them before they become dead bodies. Ice-talavista LOSERS!" The monster laughed dryly, as it dug a hole in the ground and disappeared.

Lucky, Spada, Naga tried to blast the daikaan, but it already got away.

"What are we going to do?" Naga asks.

"We're definitely going to find them." Lucky tightened his fists.

* * *

( • this part is messy 😅 )

Hammie opened her eyes as she felt someone tugging her back. Blinking, she saw Stinger standing.

"Where are we?"

"We're at the building Raptor's talking about."

"Oh."

Hammie stands up from the floor and goes to Stinger, who was finding ways how to break the door and get out of here. Hammie tried to do that with the other door. It's no use, it wouldn't budge.

"There must be some other way to go out of this huge place." Hammie stopped as her fingers hurt.

"I explored this place while you were asleep." Stinger said, giving up and crouching down on the floor.

"Wait, how long have I been asleep?!"

"For about two hours."

"Huh? Why didn't you wake me up?" Hammie says. Looking around, nothing but very dim lights were around and tall like statues were all surrounding them. She didn't saw any fans or ac's but she felt cold air going through her. She immediately covering her body with her arms as she was starting to get a bit... chilly.

Stinger didn't reply, but his hands were clasped and was looking down the wooden floor.

"Stinger?" Hammie slowly went up to him and placed one hand on his clasped hand. Hammie immediately puts her hand away as she felt his hand, cold as ice.

"Stinger! Are you okay?"

No response.

"Stinger!"

* * *

"Where's Shou Ronpo?" Naga asks.

"Commander was called to Rebellion HQ for something," Raptor said holding her datapad tight. "But... Stinger and Hammie."

Spada slammed his hands on the table, but he still kept a soft voice. "What are we going to do? If we don't find them in less than 5 hours..."

"They will freeze to death." Naga spoke up.

"Raptor, you can track them down right?" Lucky said.

Raptor nods.

"But there's a possibility that the signal from their seiza blasters can be blocked, but I'll try."

* * *

"I'm okay..."

"Stinger!"

"I said I'm okay!" Stinger says as he shoves Hammie's arms off of his shoulder. "I've survived far more dangerous situations."

"Huh?" Hammie rubs both of her hands for warmth. But what she's worried about is how Stinger is okay with this. "So you're okay with dying?"

"I didn't say I'm okay with that." Stinger stands up, glaring at her. "Enough of this, this won't help the both of us." Stinger summons his Kyu Spear and goes to the door. Stinger tries to slice through the window, but fails. A minute or later he gives up again and decides to ask Hammie instead.

"Your catchphrase says 'Shinobi Star!' You're a ninja right? Can't you just teleport out of here or something?"

"Jark Matter invaded and attacked our planet before I could learn those techniques."

Hammie puts a hand on her chin, "Don't you have some kyutama we can use to get out of here?"

"I don't. I tried to send one here but the transmission failed."

Stinger asked Hammie if she had any, and Hammie began to search around her pockets and found one.

"Ah! Found one!"

Hammie brings it out of her pocket and sees that it's the '' kyutama. Stinger swiftly took the Kyutama out of her grasp, receiving a gasp from her. "Hey—"

(I forgot the Kyutama that Stinger used in Space 11, if someone knows pls tell me 😂)

He placed the Kyutama in his Seiza Blaster, and the blaster yelled out some tunes. Stinger flipped the handle and shoots the energy on the ground.

The fire managed to stay for a minute before turning into smoke into air.

"What's wrong?" Hammie asks. Stinger faced his body torwards her. "The Kyutama isn't working?"

"The Kyutama is out of commission."

Stinger removes the globe from his Seiza Blaster and gives it back to Hammie. They heard footsteps echoing throughout the room.

Before Hammie can say a thing, a tall statue behind Stinger behind to fall on him. Hammie acted quickly and pushed him away, the statue instead fell on her right leg. Hammie groaned in pain.

"Hammie!" Stinger got up from the floor quickly and removed the statue from her leg. "Idiot."

"Huh? A thank you would've been better don't you think?—" All of a sudden, several Invaders appear in the room, surrounding the two Kyurangers.

"Jark Matter—! Why are they here?!"

"Jark Matter owns this out-of-place in Earth." Stinger went closer to Hammie, raising his left arm, protecting her.

"Make your way around here and try to hide." Stinger said.

"But—"

"No buts." Stinger stood up and sets his Kyutama on the seiza blaster and transformed.

"I'll help—" Hammie wobbled while trying to stand up. Hammie sets her Kyutama into the seiza blaster. Hammie summons her weapon, going to Stinger, helping him with the Invaders.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here?"

"Would you stop being stubborn? I won't leave a teammate alone in this so-called-freezer."

"Tch. You're the stubborn one."

* * *

"Lucky-san! I've found their location!" Raptor flew over the said building they're trying to found over the last 2 hours.

"Got it." Lucky turned off his communication.

"Spada! Champ!" Lucky called over to the two Kyurangers he was with.

"Did Raptor find Hammie-chan?"

"... I'm not gonna ask about that bastard. How's Hammie?"

"Raptor said that she already found the building Stinger and Hammie are trapped in. Let's go."

Lucky, Spada, Champ ran off to the place where Raptor was.

* * *

"Hammie!" Stinger ran over to Hammie who fell down. Hammie tried standing up, but she fell down on her back again, due to her injury on her leg.

"Don't try to stand up!" Stinger checked Hammie's leg, and found out, it got worse, as the blood from the cut, was staining her Kyuranger suit (An invader got a lucky swing on her and apparently the attack was directed to her leg, the one that the statue fell on.)

"I know that!" Hammie says as she holds on to Stinger's arm. "There's too many of them." She says as she tries to scan the whole room, filled with different colored Jark Matter soldiers. Stinger stands up, "Our suits are giving us enough heat to survive around here for hours, we should have enough time to get out of here."

"I'm not so sure about that..." Hammie says as she sees that her breath is forming into crystal inside the helmet.

"What?" Stinger barely has any time to react before invaders are attacking. Hammie detaches the long, sharp blade of her weapon and turns it into the kyu shot. Hammie shoots the goons that were coming to her, and the ones that were gathering on Stinger's side.

Few more goons were only left, Stinger planed to finish this all in one attack. Stinger removes the Kyutama from his seiza blaster and puts it in the slot of the weapon. "Duck!" Stinger warned Hammie, who was trying her best to at least fight the invaders while injured on the floor. Stinger activates it, « GALAXY » "Antares Slash!" He yelled, swinging the spear 360 degrees on air and destroyed all of the foot soldiers.

Stinger immediately rushed over to Hammie's side to check if she was still okay.

"I'm ok." Hammie as says as she let the rest of her body fall to the ground, tired from the invaders attacking suddenly (+ her injury.) Stinger sighs, lightly tapping her waist using his foot. "We're running out of time."

[i keep re-reading the words I typed up there and it was becoming nonsense and I'm deciding to uh... (No, I'm not running out of ideas)]

Hammie was immediately cut off from saying anything as the wall exploded, leaving a small hole but wide enough for a person to fit in.

"Hammie! Stinger!" Raptor and Lucky said in unison.

"Lucky?! Raptor?!" Hammie stood up with Stinger's help.

"Hey! You didn't do anything to Hammie did you?!" Champ said, reacting to Stinger carrying Hammie.

"I didn't." Stinger replied.

"The walls around here are not easy to break, how did you guys destroy..?"

"With a bit of heat of course." Raptor explained.

"Hammie, I managed to give you the "" Kyutama before you disappeared right? Why didn't you use it."

"We used it. But it didn't work out to well."

"How?"

"We'll explain it later. Come on." Stinger hands Hammie over to Lucky, which Lucky accepted to carry Hammie.

Lucky, Raptor, Spada, Hammie and Stinger escaped the building, and the malistrate appeared before them.

"You?! How did you managed to escape my—"

"It was pretty easy you know."

"It wasn't even that cold—" Hammie got off Lucky and crosses her arms. But injury on her leg over reacted, Hammie almost fell but Lucky and Stinger caught her.

"Raptor, bring her to the Orion. Me, Spada and Lucky can handle this."

Raptor nodded and summoned her voyager to bring Hammie with Champ back to the Orion.

* * *

"Let's finish this!" Lucky said. Stinger and Spada finished off the invaders that the monster had summoned, The two joined Lucky's side. The three pushes their Kyutama to the left side of the blaster « GALAXY » the blaster announced. "All Star Crash!" Lucky, Stinger and Spada shouts, pulling the trigger and firing one big blast directed to the daikaan. The daikaan tried to resist it by blocking it with its weapon. However, the blast went through it and the daikaan itself.

"Cooler heads won't prevail!" The daikaan shouts it's last words before exploding into the background.

"Good luck!" The three said, raising up a thumbs up.

Stinger turned around to see the small fire on the spot where the daikaan used to stand.

"Stinger? You okay?"

"Yeah."

 _"Menaster?"_ Stinger whispered before going back to the Orion with Lucky and Spada.

 _"Ah shit, the menaster's little brother is stronger than I thought..." The daikaan muttered, backing up a bit after Lucky and Stinger kick it's stomach._

* * *

"Hah- ICY what he did there." Balance said, watching on the monitor

"bALANCE NO—"

* * *

I'm terribly sorry for the bad puns.

I hope you enjoy this chapter tho, it's a little bit off but hey I'm not good at writing. This chapter was inspired by LoT, in 1x07, Sara and Snart were trapped and they were uh freezing (CAPTAIN CANARY MOMENT IM DYING UGHHH) I had another but I forgot about it.

Weird thing is that I have already ideas for the next 13 chapters and I can't decide between Stinger comforting Hammie because she blames herself for what happened — or — Hammie is the one who'll get brainwashed. bUT I still have to write many chapters lol. I'm setting that aside for now...

Thank you for reading this chapter ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky tackled Hammie to the ground to avoid getting shot by Madako.

"Pull yourself together!"

"Hammie!"

Lucky grabbed Hammie's shoulders, shaking her violently to put her off of her out-of-mind state. Hammie shoved Lucky off of her and shook her head a few times, gaining a bit back of her consciousness.

"What's wrong? You can't fight can you huh!?" Madako says as she violently fires bullets at the two. Lucky and Hammie got off the ground and avoided Madako's attacks that hit the floor

"I'm sorry!" Hammie says over to Lucky, while fighting the assassin with her Kyu Rapier.

"Hammie! Lucky-san! We need you here!" Raptor shouts, who's over the other side, fighting the Daikaan with Garu.

"Okyu!" Hammie and Lucky did their salute sign, Hammie shoved Madako off her and kicked her in the stomach, sending her a few meters away, followed with Lucky's blasts. The two reunited with Raptor and Garu.

"Let's finish this."

The 4 Kyus pushed their Kyutama to a direction, followed by the blaster yelling out some tunes. « GALAXY » As the blaster gathered enough energy, they flipped the trigger and pointed it to the monster. Everyone cheered as they destroyed the monster.

"Yay!" Hammie gave Lucky and Raptor a high five as she cheered. However, they were immediately cut off by a call from Shou Ronpo.

"Like I said, you can't defeat me!"

Stinger and Spada attacked on both sides, Stinger from the left and Spada on the right. As they both swung their weapons on Ikaagen, he swiftly went out of the way to avoid getting slashed. "Too slow!"

"What—" Before Spada can react further, Ikaagen swung his weapon at the two, hardly more than enough to send them flying. Spada and Stinger landed on the ground, untransformed.

Spada groaned in pain as he turn his side to the right to avoid pressure on his left arm, which was bleeding.

Stinger called out to his other teammate, realizing that Spada took the hit the most. His eyes widen, seeing that Ikaagen was walking closer to Spada.

Gathering all of his strength, even though his muscles were aching, he transformed again, getting in front of Spada. Stinger summons his spear and tried to attack Ikaagen from the front, but Ikaagen blocked it way too fast even before he could realize it. Ikaagen overpowered Stinger as his spear was thrown to the ground. The assassin grabbed Stinger in the neck tightly, causing him to choke with shortness of breath.

"Stinger!"

Ikaagen smirked while strangling Stinger. He pointed the 'gun' part of his weapon to Stinger's stomach. Not long before he started firing.

Stinger untransformed unconsciously as he stayed in Ikaagen's hand. Instead of laying him on the ground, an idea of kidnapping him popped into his mind. Ikaagen carried Stinger on his shoulder. Ikaagen turned around to see Madako appearing behind him.

"My, my. What do you have there."

Suddenly, someone from the back shot fire in front of the two Jark Matter assassins.

"Let go of Stinger!" Lucky jumped from behind, slashing Ikaagen and Madako on the back, surprising them and Ikaagen dropping Stinger on the ground.

"SPADA!" Raptor and Garu ran to Spada's side.

"Stinger!" Hammie caught him before his head could hit any rock on the ground.

"Yossha Lucky!" Lucky shouted as he managed to land a hit on Ikaagen.

"You—! How did you get here so fast?"

"You do you realized that we fought the other squid lady on the other side of this place right—grr?"

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME SQUID LADY—"

"We'll retreat for now." Both Ikaagen and Madako disappeared from sight.

Hammie looked over at Stinger who was laying down on her lap. His lips bleeding, a cut on his right cheek, and lots of bruises. Plus, some of his top clothing were damaged, with his stomach bleeding. Hammie checked for a sign of heartbeat.

"Stay with me." Hammie whispered as she held unconscious Stinger's hand.

* * *

"Stinger!"

"Stop following me!"

Stinger looked over his back to see the small chameleonian still following him to the voyager deck. He sighs, turning back to look at her.

"What do you want, Hammie?"

"You're not going out there are you? Your injuries need to heal first." Hammie crosses her arms, looking at Stinger.

"Waaahh, this is literally the first time I've seen Hammie serious. Yossha Lucky—"

"Lucky-san!" Raptor hits Lucky's head lightly, quickly shutting him up before the other two can hear them hiding in the corner of the corridor.

"Please be quiet okay?!"

"Tch. Fine okay? But I'm going to get something out there. Fast."

"If you're going out there, I'm going too." Hammie says.

"Whatever."

Stinger started to walk but stops for a second, "Lucky. Raptor. I see you there."

Hammie turns around to look at Lucky and Raptor reveal themselves from hiding in that corner. Hammie gave them a shrug before following Stinger again.

"Shouldn't you be in your OWN voyager?" Stinger asks, As they both got in the Sasori voyager.

"Hey, you said it would be 'fast' also, it saves gas and saves the environment." Hammie says, standing beside the chair where Stinger is driving. Stinger rolls his eyes in annoyance and she giggled.

As they land on earth, Stinger had to use a Kyutama that would light something up, like a flashlight since it's already midnight. "What would you be finding on earth in the middle of the night?" Hammie asks as she just follow behind. "It's non of your business." Stinger quickly replies, not even turning to look at her. Hammie sighed as she took out the same Kyutama that Stinger had, she placed on the Seiza Blaster and it shined a light on the ground. As Hammie moved her blaster around, "Hey, isn't this the place where you got your butt beaten up?"

"No."

"Yeah you did."

"Just shut up. This is the place where Ikaagen and Madako baited Garu and Raptor and me."

"The second attack?"

 ** _(Second attack = Episode 7, the first attack was the the first part of this chapter.)_**

Stinger nods.

Time passed quickly as the two kept searching for whatever that is, Hammie thinks.

Stinger went to the garage of the abandoned small house and saw a necklace lying on a corner. Stinger immediately picked it up and went to Hammie, who was sitting on a bench, already sleeping even though she promised not to.

"Hammie."

Stinger nudged Hammie, who was sleeping. Few taps later and stillno response. Stinger could've left this woman alone here for the rest of night, but then Champ would jump to conclusions that he 'kidnapped' her and brought to Jark Matter. Stinger already knows how aggressive Hammie canget so he doesn't want to get scratches in the morning. And while not-really-staring at her face, her breathing suddenly gets heavy and her forehead wrinkled, must be having a bad dream.

"Hoy, Hammie." One final shake only this time harder, Hammie's eyelids opened slowly and he wouldn't noticed it if he wasn't paying attention but, when her eyelids slowly rose, a single tear dropped to the floor.

"Stinger?"

"God, finally you're awake. It's already 1:00 AM. I do not prefer to be scolded by Raptor or Commander."

Hammie scrubbed her eye before she stood up and walk by Stinger's side. Looking down on his hand, she noticed that he finally found the thing he was holding. A small blue with silver pendant was hanging from his hand-turned-fist.

"What even is the thing you're looking for?"

"It's none of your business."

Hammie didn't continue further with this as it was too late. She decided to remain silentl and not argue more. Even though curiously, what is that? It's obvious that it's a necklace, but who gave it to him? Hammie shook her head before her thoughts can become deeper.

She went in the Sasori Voyager with Stinger and remained silent for the rest of the trip as the dream she had a few minutes ago popped into her head again.

 _"No!"_

 _"Don't say that, you're going to be fine okay? You're going to be—"_

 _"It's okay Hammie, it's fine. That's enough."_

Stinger took a second glance at Hammie. She was sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest.

 _"She seems awfully quiet now... huh."_ Stinger thought before continuously driving and landing it safely on the docking station.

* * *

Despite being tired and sleepy, Hammie still couldn't sleep.

It's the third time this week she's been having this nightmare, ever since Stinger has finally joined the team.

Hammie wasn't sure if this was ever connected to him or not. The dream she's been having was mysterious and terrifying. It wasn't about her past though. All of the people from her childhood already left her alone, or was probably captured by stupid ol' Jark Matter.

Words from the nightmare echoes through her mind.

 _"That's enough okay? It already happened."_

A male's voice was giving her insomnia.

Hammie repeatedly smacked herself with her pillow, hoping it'll knock her out to sleep or at least get rid of that thought. Once she stopped, the pain came and shot her head. Although questionably, why the hell did it came too late? Hammie felt like she needed to take medicine or at least drink something because as she felt her lips was too dry. Dehydrated.

Hammie made her way to the kitchen and hoping Spada would be there. But it seems impossible that it's 3:00 in the morning.

Instead, she founds Naga.

"Naga? You're still awake?" Hammie approached Naga, who was making or stirring something.

Naga gave her a single nod. "What about you?"

"Uh, I have a headache— wahh!"

"Are you okay?!"

Hammie couldn't continue as Naga went closer to her and touched her forehead using the palm of his hand. Hammie softly puts Naga's hand away. "Naga, I'm okay."

"Oh. Right. Need something to drink...?"

"I was supposed to get water but, Spada said there was a tea that could help you soothe out, or calm down, or something."

"You mean Chamomile tea?"

Hammie nods.

"Here." Naga puts a cup in front of her.

"What's this?"

"I was actually making Chamomile tea. I made too much."

"Oh. Thanks." Hammie sips the tea and gave him a smile. Naga bid her goodnight, so did Hammie.

Minutes after Naga had said good night to her, she saw figure in the hallway, except it disappeared immediately.

"Naga?" Hammie didn't get a response and just shrugged as probably she was just hallucinating.

Hammie drinks all of the remaining and almost burned her tongue. Hammie took a water bottle and returned to her own room and to her surprise, she was able to sleep throughout the night.

* * *

"ANIKI!" Stinger woke up and fell to the floor in cold sweat. He stood up, gasping for air. He immediately took the water bottle from his desk and drank it, in hopes it would stop the palpitation. Stinger finished the water and threw the bottle in the trash can.

He sits on the corner of his bed, trying to reminisce the dream he had.

 _Looks like they couldn't save the universe at all._

 _Jark Matter took over the Earth and all of the remaining planets and galaxies. Ruled over citizens and would kill all of those who disobey Don Armage._

 _Now the task left was to kill the 'saviors' that got in their way._

 _Shou Ronpou sacrificed himself for the other 9 to go in the headquarters of Jark Matter. They still failed._

 _The kids he had countered before, Kotaro and Jiro, were captured and brainwashed to obey the shogun. They weren't able to protect them._

 _Along the way, Champ, Raptor, and Balance had been disassembled and the bits of their pieces were burned._

 _Although having the greatest luck in the universe, too much Jark Matter countered him into a corner and all of the weapons pierced through Lucky, killing him and seconds. Same goes for Garu, Naga, and Spada._

 _All that leaves is him, Stinger and Hammie._

 _Jark Matter surrounded them, making sure that the two wouldn't have a chance to escape. They couldn't escape the devastating scene, using the Voyagers or any Kyutama would be impossible. All of the mechas or the Orion was destroyed. Even all of the Kyutamas. All that's left is the Sasori and Chamaeleon Kyutama._

 _Getting help from the Rebellion wasn't an option. Turns out all who work there were corrupted by Jark Matter and all of those who actually supported the Kyurangers were captured and held hostage._

 _Hiding was not an option too._

 _What else was an option?_

 _He finds his brother there, helping the villains gain even more victory by killing the aliens or mechanical life forms or humans with poison. Stinger tries to get through the monstrous crowd of foot soldiers and all higher level monsters, in hopes he could talk to his brother and get him on their side, although there's no time. He's out of time. But just maybe._

 _Stinger gets kicked farther away from Scorpio, and behind him, he heard someone shriek. It was Hammie._

 _"Hammie?!"_

 _Stinger turns to look behind him, a Malistrate was holding Hammie in a headlock. Hammie was already out of the suit. She had shredded clothes, and bruises were there. Even blood was showing. He has to do something before she dies._

 _"LET. GO. OF. HER—!"_

 _Stinger tried to get to Hammie and the Malistrate but too many invaders were blocking him. "Hammie! Hold on!"_

 _The Malistrate laughed, "Oh, she won't." Before whispering to Hammie, "Any last words?"_

 _"S... Stinger, I...—"_

 _Her words were cut off as the blade of a sword pierced through Hammie's chest. The monster looked like it wasn't enough. He retrieved his sword and the Malistrate snap her neck hard, before walking away. Hammie's body soon fell to the ground, her head hitting a rock on the sandy floor._

 _"NO!" Stinger cried. He ran as fast as he could to get to her, but gets blocked by someone._

 _"ANIKI! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"_

 _"Frustrated aren't you huh?" Scorpio smirks and punches Stinger in the stomach and tackles him to the ground. Scorpio maliciously smiles as he puts both of his hand on Stinger's neck._

 _Everything went black before he could even realize it._

Stinger goes out of his bedroom and walks down the hallways, to escape to his room that what seems to be getting closer and colder to him despite the warm color of the room.

He stops by the door of the kitchen, seeing someone. He turns around before anyone could see him.


End file.
